


I Crave You

by I_Worship_Dylan_Sprayberry



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Scerek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Worship_Dylan_Sprayberry/pseuds/I_Worship_Dylan_Sprayberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott starts to crave Derek's company. He also starts to get feelings for the sourwolf. Scott's really not subtle. Like, at all. </p>
<p>Derek is getting kind of creeped out at Scott's behavior. He goes to Deaton, who that Scott and Derek need to spend more time together. Derek hates the idea. I mean, with Scott trying to get in his pants, I wouldn't blame him. Derek goes along with the idea anyway. </p>
<p>I mean, what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Scerek with side Stydia, Allisaac, and Erica/Boyd(I don't know their shipname).

Scerek. Side Stydia, Allisaac, and Erica/Boyd

Scott starts to crave Derek. Derek gets creeped out. He goes to Deaton. Deaton tells him that they need to spend more time together. Derek hates the idea, but still goes along with it.


	2. The Real One

It was 3:30 am. Scott was asleep on his bed, well he was. He was awoken by the sound of his window opening. Scott's eyes flashed yellow and his claws came out. 

"Put the claws and eyes away!" Scott heard Derek's voice command.

Scott did as he was told.

Scott then turned on his bedside lamp. He looked at Derek. He was wearing a white shirt, leather jacket, and black jeans. His hair looked perfect. Scott just wanted to rub his hands through Derek's hair.

He stood up and walked in front of Derek. He ran his fingers though Derek's hair. He leaned forward and caught Derek's lips in a kiss. He felt Derek kiss back and-

He woke up. 'It was only a dream,' he thought. 'Why did it only have to be a dream?'

For the past week, Scott has craved Derek's company. He just constantly wants to be around him. When he's not, his mind wanders off to day dream about Derek.

Scott didn't understand it. He felt butterflies around Derek. He felt like he was in love. He probably was. He just couldn't stop thinking about Derek.


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short. I will try to update everyday.

Scott was running down the school hallway after school. Derek was picking him up because his bike was totaled and Stiles was driving Allison home since Lydia couldn't. Scott ran out the school doors and stopped in front of Derek and his car.

"I don't why the hell I even agreed to this," Derek said in his usual grumpy tone.

"Because I don't want to walk home," Scott replied as they climbed in the car. "I may be a werewolf, but I still prefer to get a ride."

"Why do I have to do it?" Derek asked.

"Nobody else could. Besides, you don't have to drive Isaac, Boyd, and Erica home because they like to walk." Scott explained.

"I hate you."

"You only wish you did."

Derek growled.

*time skip*

Scott was running through the woods. He stopped at the Hale house. Scott ran inside. He saw Derek laying there. Derek was dying. Scott ran over to Derek and knelt (I don't know how to spell it) beside him. 

"Please don't die," Scott said as he started to cry. "Please!"

"Scott..." Derek said faintly.

"I need you, Derek," Scott whispered. "I love you."

Scott woke up with his heart racing. 'Just another dream,' he thought. 'I need to talk to Deaton about these dreams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! If you love Teen Wolf fanfiction, please come check out my Wattpad account. My username is MissySaysHi


	4. Three

Scott got a ride from Stiles to the animal clinic. He was going to talk to Deaton about the dreams.

When Scott reached Deaton, he explained the dreams and his feelings toward Derek. Deaton said that he might know what it is, but he would have to talk to Derek first.

 

Derek arrived at Deaton's the next day. The vet had called him and said that he had a few questions.

"Have you been having dreams about Scott lately?" Deaton asks Derek.

Derek shakes his head. "No."

"Have had the feeling to constantly be around Scott?" The vet asked.

"No. Not at all," Derek replies truthfully.

"Have you had any strange feelings toward Scott?"

"Does hatred count?"

"No."

"Then no. What exactly is this about anyway?"

"Do me a favor?" Deaton asks.

"Sure," Derek sighs.

"Stay close to Scott at all times until unless you can answer 'yes' to all three questions."

"What happens afterwards?"

"After you can answer 'yes' to all three questions, then come talk to me and bring Scott."

"Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Scerek story!! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
